Wireless networks may use spectral resources, such as different time slots, frequencies or carriers or subcarriers, or other spectral resources. More than one wireless network may be present in a geographical location. These networks may be of the same radio technology or of different radio technologies and may operate in the same frequency band. Thus, the spectrum resources can potentially be shared among these wireless networks. Different wireless networks typically use different resources to decrease interference. However, spectral resources available to a wireless network may not always be allocated to make efficient use of the resources. For example, the spectral resources allocated to each wireless network may not always correspond to the wireless network's load.